This invention relates to a process for the continuous preparation of wort, comprising the continuous enzymatic conversion of malt to a mash. Moreover, the invention is concerned with the continuous gelatinization and enzymatic liquefaction of a mixture based on unmalted grain, an enzyme source and water. The invention also relates to a continuous process for the preparation of wort, comprising the above steps followed by a continuous separation of the spent grain from the mash.